Why didn't you tell us?
by cat.eyes.cullen
Summary: Did Bella really ring Rosalie in Breaking Dawn? Read and find out. is better that it seems, i hope
1. Chapter 1

_I hesitated, trying to think of some way to get a few seconds alone. _

"_Could you . . . pack some of the food? You know, in case I get hungry again."_

"_Of course," he said, his eyes suddenly soft. "Don't worry about anything. We'll get to Carlisle in just a few hours, really. This will all be over soon."_

_I nodded, not trusting my voice._

_He turned and left the room, one big suitcase in each hand._

_I whirled and scooped up the phone he'd lefty on the counter. It was very unlike him to forget things- to forget that Gustavo was coming, to leave his phone lying here. He was so stressed he was barely himself._

I flipped open the phone quickly and dialled a number that I haven't dialled in years, Scared that I'll be out casted for my actions.

I rang the mansion, Charles school for gifted youngsters, and waited.

I recognised the voice that picked up immediately.

"Hello" Rouges sweet voice giggled.

"Rouge is that you?" I asked unsure if she would hang up on me.

"You have some nerve calling us python; do you have any idea what you've done to us? To Logan, Victor and, me?" she demanded.

"Rouge I was scared and I'm sorry for running of on you, but I really need your help. Please" I begged.

"What are you talking abo-"Logan's ruff voice interrupted Rouges voice.

"Izy, were the hell are you? Vick and I have been worried sick for years looking for you then all of a sudden you ring for help. It better be as good a reason as joining magneto."

"I'm pregnant with my husband's baby and he wants to kill it. And, for the record, that was the phoenix, not me."

"What the hell! Your married and you didn't invite us- wait your pregnant with your hubby's kid and he wants to kill it? Who the hell did you marry big sis, cause he's really messed up."

"Logan I'll tell you why he wants to kill it but just don't freak out" I heard a faint 'OK' on the other end of the line " he's a vampire."

"YOU MARRIED A BLOODY BLOOD SUCKER! YOU STUPID GIRL! DO YOU RELISE HE COULD KILL YOU!" he screamed into the phone.

I heard Victor through the phone saying things like 'who's a stupid girl.....Izy's were... you're kidding me... I'm going to be an uncle yay me... oh tuff luck kiddo...Say yes say yes I want to see my big sis' god I love that idiot sometimes.

"Fine, I'll get the team ready and meat you... Were exactly?"

"Thank you Logan, oh and Victor" I said smiling.

I gave him the where's and when's and ended the call as fast as I could, and deleted it from call history just before Edward came back in the kitchen.

My own personal Greek god came walking in through the kitchen door and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Everything will be okay Bella, we'll get that thing out of you before it can hurt you, I promise" he gently kissed my shoulder.

"Edward how can you say that!"I practically shouted, I pushed myself away from him and leaned against the kitchen counter "You know what, just forget it!"

"Bella, are you OK?" Edwards's velvet voice asked.

"No Edward, I am not OK" I growled.

"Tell me why your upset Bella, please. I don't want to see you upset love" Edward moved so he was pinning me to the counter.

"Tell me why you want our baby dead, after you told me that you would do anything for me to have children before I was changed!" I screeched. Edwards face suddenly went angry

"You think I wasn't happy! Your pregnant with my child, not mikes or that dogs, mine. I want this baby, but I can't lose you Bella, I just can't live without you Bella. I would die without you, I nearly did" he whispered into my neck.

"Edward, we need to talk" I told him as seriosly as possibly.

* * *

_**if you got this far thank you very very much**_

**_I will try to update as soon as possible_**

**_love you all_**

**_jo-jo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so, I forgot to write this in the first chapter so here I go.

A/N: ROSES ARE RED VILETS ARE BLUE, I DONT OWN TWILIGHT SO GET OVER IT

ALL characters are Stephanie Mayer's or the guy that made X-men (sorry, I can't remember his name, please review and tell me it if you know his name, it's one of those things that keep me up at night. =-) lollypopzzz)

WARNING: LEMONS ALERT! LEMONS ALERT  
there WILL be sex in this, nearly

P.S= Edward told Aro, Marcus and Casius about Bella, he never let Aro touch him  
I know that this is happening in breaking dawn but you'll understand in a while ;-).

* * *

Chapter 2

Telling the truth, finally

I moved my arms in front of me, placing them on his cold marble chest, and tried to push him away from me.

He stayed where he was, and sighed.

"Bella love, what are you doing?" Edward looked right into my eyes while he said this, trying to dazzle me.

"Edward I'm trying to get you to go into the living room so I can explain everything to you."

He shook him head.

"Bella, we don't need to talk, we need to go home, to Carlisle, and get that thing out of you!"

I sighed in frustration. Why wouldn't he just do as he was told, stupid child-'_No! Don't think like that Izy, you're not the same woman you was three years ago'_ I told myself.

My body bent forwards, making it seem like I was leaning on Edward' who put him arms around me, and whimpered in pain.

The feeling of metal filled my veins, burning me painfully but quietly.

I felt the slow crawl of the adamantium covering my bones, making me stronger, making me a living weapon once again.

I literally felt my pupils dilate and change shape, into the shape of a cat's, or a snake.

My tong burned like in was scolded on a brand iron, or like it was getting a triangle cut out of it, which it was.

My ears stung as they grew pointed, straighter, like an elf's but smaller.

My whole body was changing, going back to what it was like before the fight with magneto.

I could feel my scares coming back to my body, my piercings, and my tattoos.

Each tattoo represented a member of my family: a python along my back for me because my features are like a snakes, a silver furred wolf for Logan because his features are like a wolves on the left side of my stomach, a black grizzly bear for victor because his feature resemble a bears on the right side of my stomach , a young girl in a black hood on my upper left arm for my mother because she was only a girl when she was forced to have me, and a black rose with thorns for Rouge, for she is beautiful and dangerous all in one on my right upper arm.

I had my left eyebrow pierced, the right side of my nose, and snake bites in my bottom lip, plus my ears: cartilage, inner ear, and lobe. My nipples and belly button to. I felt all the 'holes' re-open and heal in less than a second.

I took a deep breath and took a tiny step back from Edward putting my hands back against his chest.

The cure worked a year for Rouge, she chose how long she wanted to be free from her powers and got spare doses in case she wanted to lose her power for whatever reason she would want to.

I on the other hand, didn't get a choice. I was shot so many times by them damn plastic bullets that no one knew how long it would take to regain my powers, the professor caged the phoenix once again in my mind but told me that I might have some 'accidents' after I retrieve my powers again.

I gave Edward a strong push, happy when he lost his balance and fell over in front of me, landing on his bottom and hands. He looked at me and gasped.

"Still think we don't need to talk Edwards?" I said as sweetly as possible in my new, or old if you think about it, voice.

"What... How...When. It isn't possible" Edward whispered to himself.

"It is, trust me on one this Edward" I whispered just as quietly.

Edward looked at me like he had just seen a ghost.

I smiled and offered him my hand, and when he didn't take it I started to worry.

"Edward baby, give me your hand and I'll explain everything to you, I'll answer all your questions just don't hate me for not telling you, please" my rougher, sexier voice pleaded him.

Edward slowly took my offering hand and I helped him up off the floor. As soon as he was standing steady I pulled him into a hug: my arms under his, my head nuzzling his neck, my lips on his neck, and tears in my eyes.

I moved away from him after a few seconds and wiped my tears away.

"Sorry, it's just that it feels so different hugging you when I'm like this. I didn't want to miss the opportunity to do it if I never get the chance again" I stuttered at his still shocked form.

I moved around him and entered the living room; I waited for him to come into the room before I sat down onto the couch in front of the T.V.

I sat at the end and moved my legs so that my feet were touching my bottom and crossed my arms.

Edward sat next to me, unfolded my arms and took my hand in his and placed it on his thigh, very close to a certain body part that I have only just been 'introduced' to.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? I thought I could trust you, but how can I now that you've just turned into a mutant in the span of a few seconds. Were you ever going to tell-?"

"You know what I am? How? Edward this is important you have to tell me! Do the Volturi know?" I pleaded him.

"Bella love calm down. Yes I know what you are, well I do know at least. Carlisle is friends with a man named Charles Xavier, he's a head teacher at a school for mutants, and Emmet, Jasper and I are friends with three guys there named Logan, Victor and Kevin. No, the Volturi don't know, I told them about you and showed them a picture of you, I never let Aro touch me" Edward replied.

"Thank god. Wait did you mean Logan and Victor Howard? There my little brothers I can't believe them two morons never told me about you" I huffed.

Edward smiled, one side of his luscious lips turned up and he moved my hand closer up his thigh.

"So your there evil big sister, that uses them instead of punching bags? Ha. This is really weird, you're a lot of years older than me, in fact your older that Carlisle. I wonder why I'm not freaked out about this?" he wondered. His hand unconsciously moved mine a little closer to his not so little, friend.

"Because you don't care? Edward, do you know about everything that happened to Logan? Did Victor tell you?" He nodded" well the same things happened to me other than I didn't get married or shot on the head, that and I have different powers."

"Really? Are you indestructible?" I nodded "Thank fuck for that!" Edward scooped me up into his cold arms and ran to the bed room.

He tossed me onto the bed and straddled me.

Edward began to kiss along my collar bone up my neck and back. His hands found there way to my breast and had started to massage them .

He was driving me crazy.

The sensation of his lips on my skin, and his hands set me on fire.

He moved my dress strap to the side and kissed above my heart.

I moaned.

"God Bella do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he pushed his hips closer to me, letting me feel him, all of him.

"Damn it Edward!" I growled unable to stand it anymore.

I pushed him backwards ad straddled him; I put my hands on his chest to help balance myself.

I ground myself against his straining member, once, twice three times before he growled from some were deep in his chest.

I pushed myself of him and all but ripped my dress and panties off, I never put a bra on.

I was fully naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed.

"Clothes off now" I commanded, he smirked at me and shook his head"Edward, did Victor of Logan ever tell you what happens when I don't get my way?" the smirk left his face.

He stood up took his green top off and threw it across the room. Then he unbuckled his brown belt and pulled his jeans down, his throbbing member sprung free and bobbed out in front of him.

He smirked at me again, his coal black eyes added to the intensity of his stare.

He stepped out of his pants and took his shoes and socks off, all the while my eyes never left his friend down stairs.

"Like what you see love?" Edward asked me.

"What would you do if I said no?" I teased him.

He growled at me.

I smirked at him and raised one of my eyebrows.

Then I headed towards the bathroom.

A pair of strong cold arms wrapped around my waist, and flung me squealing on to the bed that I've been sleeping in for the past week.

Edward crawled up the bed and placed himself in between my legs: his arousal pressed against my wetness made me groan.

Then he started to trace my tattoos on my stomach and arms.

"What are they" he asked me.

"My family, the ones on my stomach represent Victor and Logan. The one on my left arm is my mother, and the one on the right is rouge, Logan's girlfriend and my best mutant friend" I spun myself onto my stomach" and this one is me, cause if you haven't noticed I resemble a snake."

"They're beautiful love" Edward stated, his hands moved up my sides very slowly.

"Edward what are you- eeeeeeeek" he _tickled _me.

His hands roamed my body tickling me were ever they went as I kicked and screamed at him.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I screeched when I finally managed to catch my breath.

"Tickling you" he replied calmly.

"Well stop- **BEEP**" I was interrupted by a very annoying noise coming from Edwards's phone

"Damn it! Were late" Edward growled.

He got up and collected our clothes, I was very thankful that I never ripped my dress now.

"Bella what are you going to tell the others about how you look" Edward asked me cautiously.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Nothing? " I morphed into what I looked like without my powers and shocked Edward.

"Absolutely nothing."

We got changed in silence and headed to the boat hand in hand.

* * *

_**hoped you liked it**_

**_I will try to update as soon as possible_**

**_love you all_**

**_jo-jo_**


End file.
